Love you to death
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Cuarta parte de esta serie de songfics, continuación inmediata de "Awake and alive". Porque toda decisión tiene su repercusión en el futuro, no iba a ser la excepción para uno de los dos protagonistas del romance.


When they met she was fifteen

Like a black rose blooming wild

Lobomon y Loewemon regresaban después de varios años lejos de casa por culpa del segundo y su repentina idea de poner en entrenamiento a su hermano. Una parte del guerrero oscuro quería que el lobo blanco no volviese a caer jamás en ningún combate y por eso era necesario que se dedicase en cuerpo y alma a aquella actividad; otra, más sensata, sabía que no había sido culpa del digimon de luz su muerte. Había recibido quejas no sólo por parte del que revivió, sino por todos los demás amigos. Incluso cooperó con sus lágrimas la pequeña que un día fue un hada digimon. Pero nadie pudo quitarle la idea de la cabeza, ni tan siquiera Lanamon recordándole que no estaba en condiciones para ejercer de entrenador de nadie.

Por otro lado, a la digimon acuática no le quedó más remedio que cuidar de su amiga, quien protestó por semanas hasta que decidió entrenar para digievolucionar y poder volar la gran distancia que le separaba del ser al que amaba y su "captor". En la mente de la del viento sólo corrían ideas sobre "atrapar al guerrero oscuro". Lanamon la dejaba fantasear, feliz de verla tan enérgica como antaño. Cuando digievolucionó, recordó porqué hubo un tiempo en que se sentía celosa: volvía a ser la más bella del barrio, una digimon cuya belleza podría rivalizar con la de las digimons de tipo ángel. La del agua se obligó a sacudir la cabeza: hacía tiempo que lo había superado, cuando el otro gran ausente del lugar le demostró que ella también era bella.

Muchos fueron los que empezaron a asomarse cuando los hermanos empezaron a adentrarse por las calles en busca del hogar; les saludaban, les entretenían preguntando cómo se encontraban, se permitían comentarles algunos cotilleos… En el porche de su casa, Kazemon charlaba con Kumamon cuando, de refilón, vio sus figuras aparecer por un extremo de la calle. Ni tan siquiera le importó no estar sola, se impulsó con una brisa y voló hacia los brazos de Lobomon.

-¡Ya estás aquí! –exclamó feliz −. ¡Por fin, menos mal!

-Oh, vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí –sonrió burlón Loewemon.

-Tú calla, a ti no te quiero –declaró el hada mirándolo seriamente. Le sacó la lengua y volvió la vista hacia el digimon al que aún apretaba −. Me lo has robado todos estos años, no estoy contenta contigo.

-Va, Kazemon, no seas tan rencorosa –rió Lobomon.

-Oye, oye, mira qué fuerte te lo he devuelto –señaló el oscuro.

-Piérdete –volvió a sacarle la lengua.

-Pero qué mala…

-Tú mismo te lo buscaste –le recordó Lobomon −. ¿Qué tal si saludas a Lanamon? Oh, admite que ahora la tendrás disponible al 100% y no compartida con dos renacuajos, como tú decías.

-Por una vez en la vida, te haré caso –asintió dejándolos atrás.

Kazemon sonrió divertida, volteando la vista para ver al oscuro alejarse. Kumamon pasó junto a él chocando manos alegremente, dispuesto a saludar también a Lobomon. El hada digital no pudo evitar avergonzarse por dejar atrás al de hielo.

-¿Qué tal todo, Lobomon? –saludó.

-Mucho mejor ahora que he vuelto a casa –aseguró apartando un poco al hada, que seguía mirando al suelo −. Debo admitir que he echado de menos hasta a Agunimon y sus ánimos demasiado ruidosos.

-Ah, no te preocupes –rió el bajito −. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, así que volverás a aborrecerlo enseguida.

-Normalidad al fin, qué alegría –sonrió.

-Voy a avisarle. Pronto anochecerá y mejor que chille ahora que aún no duerme nadie. ¡Hasta luego!

-Ten cuidado –pidió Kazemon.

And she already knew she was gonna die

-Bueno, debería ir a darme una ducha –dejó ir Lobomon, llamando la atención a su compañera −. Viajar con mi hermano puede resultar pesado y agotador.

-¡Te lo voy a prepara ahora mismo! –exclamó decidida echando a correr hacia casa. A medio camino, se detuvo por un ataque de tos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lobomon, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

-Sí, sí, no es nada –aseguró tomando aire −. Estoy perfectamente –sonrió.

Lobomon suspiró aliviado y la acompañó hacia la casa, disfrutando de la comodidad del hogar que por varios años no había tenido mientras Kazemon le preparaba todo, con una triste sonrisa que, por suerte para ella, no había captado el lobo.

Desde que digievolucionó, las cosas no habían ido del todo bien. De tanto en tanto, sufría extrañas toses, fiebres, temblores, dolores… Lanamon, preocupada, había decidido llevarla con Cherubimon, rezando durante el viaje para que él supiese algún remedio con el que tratar a su amiga.

-Por favor, Cherubimon –pidió más alterada que el hada −, ¡ha de haber algo!

-Lo lamento mucho. No hay solución para…

-¡No! ¡Algo hay, estoy completamente segura!

-Déjalo, Lanamon –pidió Kazemon con un hilo de voz −. Fui una idiota egoísta –dijo cogiendo aire como si se ahogase. Se calmó y miró a Cherubimon −. De no haber deseado aquello, de no haber retrocedido, ahora estaría perfectamente… Yo sola me lo he buscado.

-Lo único que puedo hacer es darle remedios para calmar sus dolores –ofreció el ángel guardián del conocimiento.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió el hada.

Se había obligado a sonreír, a fingir que todo iba bien, aunque Lanamon conocía toda la verdad y siempre descubría cuándo estaba realmente mal. Aunque, y era de agradecer, sólo la regañaba cuando se encontraban solas.

"_What's tomorrow without you?_

_This is our last goodbye_"

Lanamon temía decir adiós a su amiga una noche, irse a dormir, y encontrarse que ya no estaba a la mañana siguiente. Quizás por eso corrió desesperada cuando Loewemon entró en casa, dispuesta a saber el estado de su amiga por volver a ver al ser amado. Se permitió respirar aliviada al verla moviéndose de un lado para otro, con una gran sonrisa y el aspecto de no ocurrirle nada.

-Ya veo cuánto me has echado de menos –suspiró Loewemon, que la había seguido sin entender qué ocurría.

-Ay, cielo, me preocupaba tu hermano. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le has debido poner nada fácil –dijo divertida. No iba a decir la verdad de su preocupación. Y, a demás, tampoco estaba mintiendo: todo ese tiempo se había preguntado qué sería del digimon más joven.

-Está en la ducha, ya pasaremos a tu casa cuando salga y esté descansado –rió Kazemon empujándola −. Vosotros dos, a vuestras cosas. Aún sigo enfadadísima con Loewemon, así que llévatelo bien lejos.

She got weaker every day

As the autumn leaves flew by

Lobomon dejó de creerla a los dos días. Después de un ataque de tos muy fuerte, la digimon intentó cambiarle el tema cuando él le propuso acostarse y descansar.

-Lobomon, si no me dejas escobar, la casa estará sucia –regañó Kazemon.

-Dime qué te ocurre.

-Pues que intento limpiar y tú no me dejas.

-Eso no –negó acorralándola −. Dímelo.

-No es nada…

-Sí es algo. Jamás has estado así.

-Está bien, descansaré –resopló pasándole la escoba −. Pero limpias tú.

-Lo haré –aseguró, esperando hasta que la otra se encerró en la habitación.

Poco a poco, los días fueron pasando. El verano llegó y, con él, el asfixiante calor al que bendecía Agunimon, para desagrado del resto de amigos del grupo. Todos se divertían, aun así, y pasaban largas tardes juntos. Sin embargo, Kazemon seguía escondiéndose cuando le daba un ataque de tos o se las ingeniaba para moverse con naturalidad cuando su cuerpo reclamaba descanso por enfermedad.

-Kazemon, hemos de hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó extrañada al lobo. Ése día se encontraba particularmente bien y habían aprovechado para salir los dos de picnic.

-Sobre ti.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Él no la imitó.

-No estás bien –el silencio del hada, así como la desaparición paulatina de su sonrisa, indicaron que estaba en lo cierto −. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué me ocultas?

-No ocurre nada –susurró, pero ni ella misma se creía. Esperó, pero él no dijo nada. Rendida, decidió hablar −. Cuando tú… Cuando… –el pecho le dolía por los recuerdos, impidiéndole continuar la frase. Lobomon simplemente asintió, dándole a entender que sabía de qué hablaba −. Cuidé de tu digihuevo, pero fui una impaciente, ya lo sabes.

-De primera mano a demás –asintió.

-Yo… En mi cumpleaños decidí que ya no quería seguir adelante más. Bueno, te lo contaron los demás, así que…

-Sí, lo hicieron –volvió a asentir −. ¿Explica todo esto que ya sé lo que te ocurre?

-Verás… Es por ese deseo egoísta que estoy así –respondió avergonzada −. No sabía que sucedería esto… ¡Ni tan siquiera sabía que realmente retrocedería hasta volver a ser un digihuevo! Pero volví a nacer. Y volví a vivir –dijo jugueteando con sus dedos −. Sin embargo, ese renacer no ha sido como el tuyo. Tú… tú fuiste… a ti te…

-Morí –asintió con un suspiro Lobomon.

-Sí… Yo no lo hice en realidad. Lanamon me llevó a ver a uno de los grandes ángeles, Cherubimon. Él me dijo que, por no haber muerto, mi nueva vida tenía errores.

-Eso significa…

-Que en realidad, debe de ser un milagro que siga viva –confesó llorando.

El otro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla con cuidado. Kazemon no dejaba de llorar, insultándose a sí misma e ignorando todo lo que Lobomon le dijese para calmarla. Él se decidió: no permitiría que ella cayese en esa tristeza. Si debía morir, al menos hasta que llegase ese momento, Kazemon sería la persona más feliz del Digimundo.

Todos fueron testigos. Si bien no sabían qué le ocurría a Kazemon en realidad, la oyeron reír, la vieron divertirse, como una digimon normal. Incluso reían y bromeaban cuando, por su débil estado de salud, acababa siendo llevada en brazos por Lobomon. Para tranquilidad de la digimon, todos pensaban que su cansancio se debía a la hiperactividad que mostraba por volver a recibir los cariños de Lobomon.

-Anda, anda, mira que eres lista, Kazemon –se burló una vez Agunimon −. ¿En serio no vas a soltar a Lobomon para que venga a echarse unas partidas con nosotros? ¡Cada noche lo tienes contigo! ¡Préstanoslo un rato a los demás!

-Se siente Agunimon –respondió en un hilo de voz, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

-Vale, quédatelo una larga temporada –agitó una mano el de fuego −. Pero no nos lo dejes desgastado o lo tendremos dos temporadas fuera de servicio. ¡Y yo necesito a mi colega para vencer!

-Se intentará –rió débil.

-Venga, señorita, hora de dormir –negó Lobomon −. Agunimon, machaca a los demás por mí. Pobre de ti que se te ocurra perder.

-¡Será un placer!

Until one day she told him "_This is when I die_"

"_What was summer like for you?_"

She asked him with a smile

La tranquilidad con la que ella hablaba sorprendió a Lobomon, más incluso que el oír de los labios del hada que se acabó su tiempo, sin previo aviso. Ya sabía que llegaría ese día, estaba mentalizado, estaba preparado, pero lo que jamás pudo prever fue la actitud de Kazemon. Relajada, tranquila, sonriente… Feliz.

"_What's tomorrow without you?_"

He silently replied

La sonrisa dio paso a la sorpresa unos segundos. Cogió aire, negó y volvió a sonreír. Se esperaba esa respuesta; era lógico después de lo directa que había sido ella al hablar.

She said,

"_I will always be with you_

_I'm the anchor of your sorrow_

_There's no end to what I'll do_

_Cause I love you, I love you to death_"

Se alegró al ver una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Lobomon. Volvió la vista hacia el cielo, recordando algunas historias que el lobo había escuchado en las guerras a las que había asistido y durante el entrenamiento con su hermano.

-Regresemos a casa –sintió que le decía.

-No sé si me siento con fuerzas para ello –confesó con la sonrisa amenazando con desaparecer.

-Te llevo en brazos.

-No me refiero a eso –negó.

-Lo sé –aseguró cargándola con cuidado −. Alguien no te perdonaría jamás que desaparecieses sin decirle adiós.

Kazemon asintió. No era justo que sólo Lobomon la viese marchar; a los demás también les iba a doler la noticia, pero sería más suave si la recibían de ella misma, con ella aún presente. A demás, se lo debía a Lanamon, siempre atenta y dispuesta a cualquier cosa; siempre pasando "por casualidad" a casa de la pareja para dejarles los remedios que la aliviaban.

-Gracias –susurró acurrucándose para que no la viese llorar −. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Lobomon.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

-Entonces perdóname por ser una idiota.

-Esa parte de ti también la adoro –rió, logrando que Kazemon se relajase.

Como esperaban, Lanamon empezó a llorar mares. Ni tan siquiera las bromas que una demasiado débil Kazemon le dedicaba lograban algo.

But the sorrow went to deep

The mountain fell too steep

And the wounds would never heal

Cause the pain of the loss was more than he could feel

Los días pasaban y la vida continuaba aunque sin la digimon del viento. Nadie la olvidaba, aunque procuraban recordar momentos animados, alegres, no la razón por la que era débil.

Beetlemon paseaba tranquilamente cuando vio a Lobomon apoyado contra un árbol, solo y pensativo. Con cuidado, se acercó dispuesto a saludarle, descubriendo a cada paso que el digimon no estaba pensando, sino ausente.

-Hey, colega, ¿qué tal? –preguntó.

-Beetlemon… No te he oído llegar –confesó sobresaltado el lobo.

-¿Mucho en lo que pensar? –preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua al instante. ¡Por supuesto que el digimon ante él estaría siempre pensando algo! ¡En alguien, más bien!

-Me he despistado un momento nada más –respondió con una leve sonrisa. Se separó del árbol y empezó a caminar −. ¿De compras?

-Sí, más o menos –respondió el azul siguiéndolo −. Agunimon ha propuesto una nueva batalla en la consola –añadió.

-Eso he oído, sí –asintió Lobomon.

-¿Y que me ha encargado comprar a mí también lo has oído?

-Eso ya no –respondió algo más animado −. Te echo una mano, va.

Para cuando llegaron a casa del de fuego, prácticamente estaban todos los del grupo salvo Lanamon. Ella había repetido por activa y por pasiva que ni en broma se apuntaba a esa clase de juegos, que no le hacían ni pizca de gracia.

-¿Listo para perder, Lobomon? –preguntó Agunimon.

-Eso habrá que verlo –aseguró acercándose a él.

Loewemon no apartaba la mirada de su hermano en ningún momento. Conocía demasiado bien al de luz para saber que estaba fingiendo. Lo que le sorprendía era que no escapase de todo el mundo, que no se estuviese cerrando.

-¿Va todo bien? –le preguntó justamente Lobomon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Supongo –se encogió de hombros −. ¿Y tú?

-Bien –respondió rápida y secamente.

-No, no lo estás –sonrió Loewemon.

-Como tú digas –declaró su hermano volviendo a prestar atención a los demás.

Era duro el día a día. Cada mañana, Lobomon despertaba solo, vagaba por la casa solo, en absoluto silencio. Salía a la calle y, en el mejor de los casos, se topaba con los demás. Cuando no era así, no podía evitar ponerse a pensar, a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Hasta que no llegaba la noche, él intentaba estar ocupado, así evitaba pensar en nada. En cuanto tenía dos minutos libres, sentía el peso del mundo encima y no había manera de avanzar.

Solo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de su casa, se dejaba arrastrar a los pensamientos. Cerraba la puerta y permanecía apoyado en ella unos minutos antes de ir al baño a ducharse, a la cocina a prepararse algo, a la cama a dormir o al tejado a ver el cielo.

-Un día menos –susurraba.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo llegaría el final, por lo que no podía hacer una cuenta atrás. Pero sí podía eliminar días.

-Lo siento, aún no es el día –volvió a susurrarle a la nada −. Pero te prometo que aún tardará en llegar –declaró dejando escapar una sonrisa cuando se alzó un poco el aire.

He said,

"_I will always be with you_

_By the anchor of my sorrow_

_All I know, or ever knew,_

_Is I love you, I love you to death_"

Podría haber sido egoísta. Podría haber dicho que no quería seguir y ya estaba. Pero no iba a hacerlo. No por miedo, sino por respeto. A él se le había concedido una nueva vida, una segunda oportunidad. Y su actual deseo era reencontrarse con Kazemon. No era muy de creer en historias fantasiosas, pero debía aceptar que, en situaciones como en la que se encontraba, quería creer ciegamente en unas cuantas contadas. Y no iba a desaprovechar su renacer, ese favor que alguien superior le había dado; no iba a tirar ese regalo por la borda, no iba a despreciarlo, aunque vivir sin el hada era doloroso. Si todo eso era una prueba del destino, la pasaría. Si todo era una prueba de su voluntad, la pasaría. Si todo eso era para demostrar su fidelidad, lo pasaría. Esperaría los años que le tocasen vivir hasta el final sin maldecir su vida, su suerte. Y rezaría todas las veces que hiciesen falta para que, al final de esa vida, se le permitiese volver con ella.

"_What's tomorrow without you?_

_Is this our last goodbye?_"


End file.
